<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pray for forgiveness by Solrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358503">Pray for forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey'>Solrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minsang Agenda [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angel Kang Yeosang, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Song Mingi, Consensual Sex, Corruption Kink, Deepthroating, Demon Song Mingi, Devil!Seonghwa, Dick stomping, Dom Kang Yeosang, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Hermes!Hongjoong, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Smut, Some Plot, Somewhat, Spanking, Sub Song Mingi, Top Kang Yeosang, Verbal Humiliation, Wing Kink, fluff in between</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet there was this demon who always awaited them when they visited hell, who waved the two superior entities away into Seonghwa’s chamber only to openly flirt with Yeosang afterwards. Like today. Of course he was there, as if he would pass on a possibility of shamelessly trying to get into Yeosang's pants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minsang Agenda [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pray for forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, it is I again. Lol.</p><p>This was prompted by me and some writinys in our feral-channel, and stupid me claimed the idea. Because it's Minsang. Obviously.<br/>I really don't know what to say to this, only that I wrote a few things for the first time in this intensity and I hope it's not making you cringe... :)</p><p>It isn't explicitly said but Mingi is the one with the wing kink and you will see why... :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yeosang is, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful angels ever created and he himself knows as much. There is no need to deny it when you hear it left and right from other angels, earth creatures and even demons. All of them fell for Yeosang's beauty at some point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring into the crystal clear water which mirrored is image was enough for him to know that those compliments where genuine when spoken. He enjoyed those words more than he outwardly showed, Yeosang really didn't want to come off as narcissistic but he found himself very handsome too. The only thing he doesn't like is his birthmark. Usually only humans are marked with those yet Yeosang had one and it was so prominent at his eye, he couldn't just forget it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there is this demon who never, not once, is able to shut up about his birthmark and how much he wants to kiss it. That this demon wants to caress his face and feel his skin underneath his burning hot fingertips. To chain him up in all his beauty, to feel the milky white skin against his and taint Yeosang’s body. This demon was shameless at every single encounter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever Yeosang went with Hongjoong, who is actually known as Hermes but he seemed to not like this name all too much outside of the human world, to see the devil himself, did Yeosang see this demon. The Devil, also known as Seonghwa, is always all too eager to see Hongjoong again so Yeosang was often down in hell. Ironic if you ask him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong always said they play poker but Yeosang isn't dumb enough to believe that, heck, everyone knows what they do behind closed doors. Yeosang can hear them as much as anyone can who walks by the door to Seonghwa’s private chambers. He wasn’t exactly keen on knowing what his god was doing in his free time but of course Hongjoong had to always bring him along because 'You have so many demons wanting to court you, just pick one' which was basically an invitation to get corrupted by your own god. Not by the god himself. Yeosang would never sleep with Hongjoong. But said god could always forgive him for his sins and make it possible for Yeosang to be with a demon without turning his back on his gods. Which was odd, why would your own god encourage you to become corrupted? Though the relationship between hermes and the devil seemed to explain everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But should he? Old behaviors between angels and demons have been blurry nowadays, no hunting and no war, which is probably why Hongjoong is so openly attracted to the devil himself. Yeosang,  however enjoyed the compliments but not the ones who spoke those, including demons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet there was this demon who always awaited them when they visited hell, who waved the two superior entities away into Seonghwa’s chamber only to openly flirt with Yeosang afterwards. Like today. Of course he was there, as if he would pass on a possibility of shamelessly trying to get into Yeosang's pants. Maybe even court him but Yeosang wasn't sure about this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had wandered around a little with the demon hot on his trails, never gone for a long time and always having a new cheesy line up his sleeve. Frankly said Yeosang got tired and was back in the hallway to Seonghwa chamber at some point, hoping that Hongjoong would be done soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whenever you are here, hell gets a little hotter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang groans when the tall demon winks at him. He could probably get along with him where it not for his behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mingi, can you shut up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But then you can't listen to my sexy voice." Mingi says low and steps closer, Yeosang standing his ground and staying where he is. "I can't wait to imprint my body on yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Yeosang wouldn't know it better he would say Mingi is really a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shameless flirt </span>
  </em>
  <span>like he liked to call him but sadly he knew the demon wasn't, that he most likely meant what he was saying. That the demon was truly interested in him and that was what annoyed Yeosang so much- because he saw himself liking the undivided attention by the rather attractive demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi is tall but not towering, he has nice wide shoulders which Yeosang found himself want to lay his head on more than once. He couldn't come to dislike the vibrant red of his hair nor the deep brown eyes with a tint of red. And whenever Mingi touched him with those hands felt Yeosang the tingles of this touches longer than he want to admit. Was mesmerized at those little wings which were able to lift the tall demon without problem and Yeosang wanted to know how. He could feel the demon's tail brush his legs more often than he liked to admit and shuddered at the way it seemed to caresses his skin, how Mingi let it curl around him when he got in close proximity. Yeosang found himself short of breath more than once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Mingi seemed to know what effect he had on him and that annoyed Yeosang. He wasn’t one you toyed with, even if it wasn't the demon's actual intention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Imprint yours on mine? In your dreams, demon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It has to be no dream if you would let me," this time Yeosang stepped back and Mingi walked forward until Yeosang's back hit a wall. Mingi's hand was placed next to his head and he felt himself gulp at the close proximity, "-put your body underneath mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I?" Yeosang gasped out when he felt how Mingi’s leg pressed against his crotch, rubbing against his clothed dick. That was a first, Mingi had never been so straightforward before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I wanna make you mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Yeosang could possible responde did he feel two lips crashing on his and kissing him in such a desperate, needy, hungry way that Yeosang felt himself melt into it without much of a fight. Deep down he had known he would give in one day, but so early? And it went differently from what he had expected, pictured. Mingi's hand had sneaked up on his waist while the other was pulling his head slightly to the side, making the angle for a deep kiss better for both of them. The demon's tongue invaded his mouth and Yeosang let it happen, felt it roam and explore, playing with his own. Yeosang moaned into the kiss when he felt how Mingi's tail wrapped around his waist and wandered beneath his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi seemed very reluctant when he broke the kiss to breath and dived down to nibble on his ear instead making Yeosang shiver slightly, and even through his hazed mind did Yeosang notice that this wasn't going the way he wanted it. Until Mingi’s whispered words into his ear which snapped his acting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to you to be underneath me and beg for more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang almost laughed loudly when he snapped and freed himself from Mingi’s touch only to turn the tables and pin the demon against the wall with ease. Mingi looked taken back with his wide eyes, a slightly opened mouth and cheeks tinted in a beautiful red while his Adam's apple bobbed so deliciously. And within Yeosang came up a desire he had felt ever since he had met the demon for the first time yet never acted on, but with Mingi being so directed he could finally explore this inner desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If one of us begs for more it will be you after I'm done with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes the demon's head down with one hand until their breaths mingled and lips ghosted so close that Yeosang was sure he could taste them once more. His eyes casted on those red lips, so swollen already and Yeosang smirked, feeling that the demon might not be as experienced as he liked to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After I pushed you down, ravishing this delicious body while you moan and whine, begging me to let you come. I will fuck you dry until the only word you know is my name and nothing more, and you pray for the day I come back to you and fuck your brain out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blush bloomed so brightly on Mingi’s cheek that Yeosang’s inner desire resurfaced and wanted attention. He clashed their mouths almost painfully together and caught the sweet whimper of Mingi, playing and teasing the demon's lips to his heart content. Yeosang felt his wings shudder at the warm feeling of Mingi’s body pressed against his and needed all power from himself to restraint the animalistic desire to take the demon right then and there. To make him scream within his own home and let all those other demons hear how he submits to an angel instead of dominating one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mingi wasn't making this easier in anyway. After his initial shock had the demon accepted the new dynamic almost immediately and let himself be roughly pinned against the wall, Yeosang’s knee rubbing the half hard demon without mercy and drawing out moan after moan. He had to smirk into the kiss at the demon's immediate reaction. His fingers gripped the red hair strongly while his other hand roamed beneath his tight shirt, loving how well built the other feels under his fingertips and smirks when Mingi wince into their kiss due to Yeosang biting his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang breaks the kiss when he feels Mingi's tails slowly creeping up his leg again and pushes the demon roughly back at the wall which makes the other groan but not talk back. The action makes the flush even more obvious and Yeosang baths in the knowledge that he was the one who made Mingi like this, that Yeosang had such an influence on this shameless demon. Without breaking eye-contact does he let his one hand untangle from the red’s hair and slowly traced a line down his jaw over his Adam’s apple and his finger lingers between his collarbones for a moment. Yeosang can’t help but smirk when Mingi’s eyes wander down to follow his finger and the lip bite from the demon makes it all better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets the finger linger a little longer before he slowly drags it down over his chest, noticing how hard the demon’s heart was beating and licked his lips at the implication of it. The finger wandered downwards over the tight shirt the demon was wearing but Yeosang took his time, letting his nail grace over the fabric so slowly that it stretched slightly. Mingi’s shaky breath was everything in this moment and Yeosang wished to hear more of this sinful voice. So, he lets his finger wander further down until he stops at the demon’s waistband of his leather pants and Yeosang sees Mingi gulp in anticipation. A roaring feeling swells up in his body at the submissive behaviour the previously so brave man in front of him was displaying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s voice echoes down the hallway and Yeosang feels how the demon freezes under his touch, head snapping up and searching for his eyes. Yeosang can’t help but feel excited at the precarious situation they found themselves in with the possibility of their gods finding them like this- so close to going down a path neither of the two had ventured down before. He smirked, Mingi’s eyes widened even further and Yeosang enjoyed the feeling of being in control of the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Hongjoong?” Yeosang yells down the hallway while enjoying how Mingi’s blush deepens further, yet Yeosang doesn’t step away, letting his fingers linger on the waistband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m done let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang could hear the hoarseness in Hongjoong’s voice and rolled his eyes at the obvious sign what once again had happened behind those closed doors, however, this time he wasn’t as annoyed as usual due to the rather fortunate turn of events. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, don’t be so impatient.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yelled back and for a short moment Yeosang stares back at the demon, takes in one last time the flushed cheeks, the wide eyes and the obviously turned on Mingi, so incredible restless before him. Yeosang smirks and brushes once of the erection which was straining the other’s leather pants at this point and Mingi almost doubles over due to his sensitivity. With ease does he hold up the demon and whispers with a smirk plastered all over his face: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time we see each other I want you on your knees begging for me, sweetheart, and then we will have a lot of fun with each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang winks at the demon who seemed to be rendered speechless before he lets go and walked down the hallway not turning back even when he felt a burning gaze on his back, not even then when Hongjoong points out that Mingi isn’t trailing behind this time and asks why Yeosang’s cheeks are slightly flushed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was almost sure that Hongjoong was doing this on purpose. Whenever Yeosang had a free minute for himself and thought about visiting the demon on his own did his god come by and loaded work on his shoulders Yeosang was sure wasn’t even his job to do. What irked him even more about this situation was the fact that Hongjoong, his sex driven god and probably lapdog of the devil, was suddenly not paying his lover a single visit in weeks and hence not giving Yeosang a chance to see his demon again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His demon</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Since when did he felt so possessive over a man he knew wanted him but had no real knowledge of real feelings from? Yeosang had, over the last couple of weeks, thought about the demon a lot and come to the conclusion that he might have fallen for the other- not fallen as an angel but his heart definitely did. How? He wasn’t sure but he wouldn’t run away from those feelings, not after seeing and hearing Mingi’s immediate reaction to his teasing. So, when he sees Hongjoong trotting into his workroom he can’t stop himself from looking at his god with an annoyed gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing this on purpose.” Yeosang muttered under his breath when Hongjoong caught his gaze and returned it with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea about what you are talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang would love to curse at his god but restrains himself, only glaring at the brightly laughing Hermes leaving their workroom, throwing invisible daggers after the person who caused him so much trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, he left Yeosang behind to dwell in his own feelings which he didn’t appreciate one bit. Because now he had to actually think about his potential future with a demon boyfriend if said demon would like to be his boyfriend and Yeosang had no idea how to bring that up, had Mingi not always been the straightforward one. The last time had showed him that the demon was apparently not always so brave and Yeosang had cracked his shell rather fast, seeing the sweet innocent demon who’s hiding behind the hard shell. And Yeosang had enjoyed that, more than he had thought. Now, after weeks of not seeing Mingi once, he was at the end of his patience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, when Hongjoong finally told him they would pay the devil a visit again, became Yeosang incredibly excited even after the very obvious glance Hongjoong had sent him. This time, however, Yeosang came with a plan and he would do it, no matter what Hongjoong thought of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To play his real intentions off he decided to dress differently than normal. This time he went for the white shirt which was so big it hid his pretty well build body and made him look soft, paired with equal white pants and shoes and he looked like the perfectly innocent angel people believed he was. Finishing the outfit with a tightly fitting white choker and a white long scarf around his waist and Yeosang was ready to go. The questioning gazes not only from Hongjoong but from other angels passed him by but Yeosang gave those no attention, the only thing occupying his mind was Mingi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What had he done while they were apart? What was he wearing? Had he thought of Yeosang in all those weeks? Maybe even pleasured himself while thinking about him? Just the thought made him excited, the anticipation burning in his body and his fingers already iching to be used. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The travel down to the underworld seemed to be longer than normal and Yeosang was almost bouncing weren’t it for the raised eyebrow of his god and the suggestive signals he send at Yeosang which told him that the god was very well aware of what the angel was about to do. Or partly, it wouldn’t surprise him if Hongjoong saw him as a rather submissive person due to his normally reserved personality. Yeosang was just not  someone to openly seeking for specific things- </span>
  <em>
    <span>normally- </span>
  </em>
  <span>but with Mingi it seemed different. Especially now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he wasn’t expecting was that the demon wasn’t there when they made it to Seonghwa’s chamber and he rather fleed those sympathetic eyes the devil send him, Yeosang wasn’t here to get pitied. He let the two love birds do their own thing and started to walk around, seeing if he would find the demon within the building or if he was purposely hiding from him due to their last encounter- which Yeosang hoped he wasn’t. If he had overstepped his boundaries, Yeosang would need to apologize and forget everything, making anyone uncomfortable was the least thing he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, while he wandered through the seemingly endless hallways, did he soon felt a pair of eyes watching him and it made his body tingle in all the right places, his whole being already identifying Mingi by just a mere look. Silently, he prayed and wondered what a demon had done to him before Yeosang comes to a halt and turns around, eyes fixated on a column not far from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that you are there.” Yeosang said, not even yelled because he knew the demon was tentatively listening to him. “Come out Mingi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang counted the seconds. Five seconds, it took the demon five seconds before he stepped around the column, a slight blush on his cheeks and an overall shy body language. He had to bit his lip to not comment on his appearance right away. Still, he caught the demons eyes before he actually saw what Mingi was dressed in and Yeosang’s heart stopped for a whole minute, it must have, same as his lunge because Mingi’s dress-up couldn’t be real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi stood there in all his glory in a leather crop top which went barely over his chest and ended underneath his chest with a zipper, a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>zipper </span>
  </em>
  <span>between his tits which was like an invitation to open him up like a present. This alone almost made him lose control weren’t it for the very beautiful semi-pants he was wearing. Half pants, half skirt. And the skirt hugged his frame almost too perfectly. The pants part went till his knees, and the skirt stopped a good thirty centimetres above knee length while having a slit at the side and it made Yeosang imagine what he would see if the pants weren’t there. The whole outfit adhered the colours of red and black which complimented his skin and hair wonderfully. Mingi was breathtakingly beautiful with and without this outfit and Yeosang could already see himself ruin the man in those clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang gulped when he was finished with checking the demon out, the other had casted his eyes away in the meantime and was playing with the hem of his skirt. And then Yeosang understood. Mingi had dressed up for him, and only for him, so Yeosang had to close his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts and calm down his desire to start here and now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what a pleasant surprise sweetheart.” Yeosang says and it sounds so much deeper than usual, which Mingi seems to pick up on as well since his gaze drifts back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It almost broke Yeosang’s heart to hear him so unsure about this and it only reminded him that they still had to talk about this whole thing. Yeosang wasn’t here in search for a simple hook-up, no he wanted everything that belonged to this man, even his unexpected shy side which Yeosang had come to love more than he probably should.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does, Mingi. You look wonderful.” Yeosang steps forward until only a few centimetres are between them, making him look up at the demon. “But I think we should take this elsewhere, don’t you think? How about your room?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Mingi’s eyes mirrored the shyness he was displaying but underneath it could Yeosang see the determination and the lust he felt, even if the situation was embarrassing for him. It made Yeosang appreciate the effort of Mingi dressing up in something he might like a hundred times larger. Yeosang’s heart did a leap when Mingi gentle took his hand in his and walked past him, guiding him back to his room. Without much problem did he follow and enjoyed the warmth of Mingi's hand in his, wishing for it to always stay like this. Wondering if there was more possible than just sex between them or if rilling up Yeosang had been his only objective in their little play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was gently pulled into a room and he had barely enough time to register the closing door before he felt a body against his back. He had to bite back a moan due to the sensitivity of his wings and groaned when Mingi pushed him forward towards his bed, though Yeosang wasn’t having the demon’s take of control. With a turn and a little push was Mingi the one who sat on the bed while Yeosang was looking down on him, two brown eyes staring up at his. Which didn’t help him staying calm at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really want to do this with you too but we have to talk about this first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees how Mingi obviously thinks about his words, furrows his eyebrows before he nods, leaning back on his hands and exposing his abs. Yeosang has a hard time looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to do this with you if you are only after me for sex, Mingi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yeosang hears the confusion in the demon’s words. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I like you Mingi and that I want you as a whole, not only sharing a bed for one time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own cheeks become slightly tinted, he feels the heat radiating off of them but Mingi seems to blush even more, the red coloring his skin so vividly. And he can’t believe it himself that he had actually confessed those weird feelings he had for the demon, however, seeing Mingi smile so widely calmed his nerves greatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want that too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I don’t want to pressure you into this after last time, I was quite straightforward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was too if you remember, the whole thing happened because of me.” Mingi laughs and Yeosang feels the warmth spread through his chest, letting his heart swell and a smile erupt on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you aren’t turned off by how I countered you?” Yeosang draws closer, resting a hand on Mingi's cheek. Beneath his hand seem the cheek to caught fire, so hot against his palm that Yeosang would have wondered if it were any other situation. Mingi put one of his hands gentle on top of Yeosang’s and held his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. I knew that you weren’t a…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sub?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mingi gulps loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, someone told you?” He let his thumb caress the warm cheek and saw how Mingi leaned into the touch. “I’m not surprised to be honest but that you would annoy me until I snap and turn this behaviour on you was something I did not suspect. You really got my good hidden side out of myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you not hide it from me anymore?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a simple question but Yeosang understood the implication of this carefully chosen words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t hide this from you every again.” He leans forward, pressing a kiss on the demon’s forehead and lets his lips linger for a moment. “But you have to be aware that I won’t go easy on you just because you are a demon, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I don’t want you to go easy on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang quirked an eyebrow making the demon laugh deeply and Yeosang felt the deepness of his voice vibrate through his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I didn’t plan on doing that anyway. Just looking at you makes me want to wreck you until nothing else but my name is on your lips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That effectively shut up the demon who’s eyes fluttered shut at the implication and a little needy whine escaping his throat. Yeosang felt how that moved something inside of him but he still held back, wanting to confirm on more thing before he would give his demon what he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mingi, I need to know what your boundaries are but I’m guessing neither of us has the patience to talk this out right now, so we do this simple. If I do something which you don’t like or if you need a break say red, okay? If not I do what I want.” Mingi nodded but Yeosang wasn’t having that. “Your words, Mingi. You need to tell me if you are okay with this system.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. Can you just finally-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi didn’t came that far before he was pushed down on the bed, his back meeting soft silk and Yeosang enjoyed the view, savouring how beautiful Mingi looked all laid out for him. Let his fingers ghost over Ming's knee, feeling how the demon shuddered at the light touch, making Yeosang wonder how </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mingi actually was when a faint touch was enough to make him react like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However the moment he saw Mingi’s arms lying outstretched over his head an idea formed in his head and he couldn’t stop the smirk from appearing. Within seconds was Yeosang kneeling in between Mingi’s legs while staring down on the beautiful demon who looked at him with already lust filled eyes and it was really tempting to just make love to him but this wasn’t love making. Tonight he would make Mingi see the stars and wish for nothing more than Yeosang filling him up. So, instead of kissing the younger, grabbed Yeosang for the white scarf he had bound around his waist earlier and retrieved it. For a moment he held it up for Mingi to see before he gestured the demon to sit up again. Eager and ready to please did the demon sit up, their bodies suddenly so close that Mingi almost crashed into him but he stabilized himself before that could happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s voice was demanding and without thinking twice about it was Mingi listening to him, bringing both hands out in front of his chest. For a moment did Yeosang watch Ming's reaction closely until he saw the flickering gaze of uncertainty and decided he shouldn’t let Mingi think about unnecessary stuff, not when Yeosang would pound his ass into the sheets anway. When the demon wouldn't have time to think- unless he was absolut against what they would do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the white scarf he bound both hands together, tugging strongly on the knot before deeming it good enough and leavening the place between Mingi’s legs, the demon’s eyes following him. Yeosang eyed the room he was in for the first time, taking a look around, seeing some stuff he would ask Mingi another time about it, smiling when he saw what he was searching for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the poor demon behind he walked over to a wardrobe which was filled to the brim with clothes- exactly what Yeosang had guessed on after seeing his lover in different outfits whenever they saw each other. It took an endless amount of time searching for the item he had once seeing Mingi wearing and his little prey was also getting impatient, whining in distress and calling for him in a needier way with every passing second. To say that Yeosang enjoyed this situation would be an understatement- he loved it. Not giving the attention Mingi wanted made the demon already a whiny mess and Yeosang found himself enjoying the power play, deciding he would continue to roam in the wardrobe a little more even though he had already found what he had searched for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A certain loud whine was at the end what made him stop torturing the poor man. Grabbing the fabric, he closed the wardrobe and walked back to where he had left the demon, his tail had curled up around his waist while Yeosang had turned his back. Eyeing the tail suspiciously and he was wondering where the tip was. With a disappointed sigh he pulled the tail out of Mingi’s pants, seeing how precum was already dripping from the tip since Mingi had pleasured himself with it. And Yeosang gave in into the feeling of being very rough with Mingi, to show him what exactly it meant to do something without his approval. Mingi cried out in pain and pleasure, having his sensitive tail being pulled made him jerk violently. Yeosang sighs in disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleasuring yourself without my approval? I didn’t thought you would be such a bad slut.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang pulled the tail again, this time hard enough for the demon to fall forwards whimpering and his bound together hands trying to find something to hold onto. He clicks his tongue in dissatisfaction when he feels how Mingi tries to make himself stop from falling. The hope of not needing to train a demon into being a good submissive bottom shattered, usually demons where so sexual active they </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what to do. Mingi apparently didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touching me without my permission? You really are eager to get punished, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi whimpered at his harsh words, his voice ice cold and sharp, making Mingi draw back immediately and regretting his actions loudly when Yeosang began to squeeze the tip of the tail. Oh, Yeosang relished in Ming's pained cries, how his eyes began to water and his wings flapping uncontrollably. His skin shivered in anticipation of all the times he would show Mingi how a good sub behaves for him. Now, however, he had to work with what he had but Yeosang made a mental note to get a lot of toys for his baby to practice on. That he would show the red haired man what true heaven and hell looked like after he was done with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a click of his tongue lets Yeosang the tail slip out of his hand while flickering his gaze to Mingi's half-lidded eyes and a single tear rolling down his cheek, making Yeosang almost regret his earlier idea. But when Mingi whimpered, needy eyes looking back at him, he knew that there was no need to hold back. Yeosang took the clothing he had hold onto and showed it to Mingi, letting the white fabric dangle in front of his face. Mingi looked dazed at the piece before he made eye-contact with the angel and letting his eyes flutter shut. Yeosang is satisfied with Mingi's will to cooperate this time and puts the laced white blindfold around the demon's eyes, his wings giving away how much the other enjoys the new setting. And so did Yeosang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, finally being the pretty little slut you are." He grasps Mingi's chin roughly, making him face Yeosang. "Though you still need to be punished, don't think I forget so easily."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeosang-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When we are alone you don't call me by my name, you call me god. I am your god, understood?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi barely makes a small yes fall from his lips before Yeosang digs his fingers into his face, having the demon wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did I say?" He growled low, the disappointment growing further while the excitement to train Mingi was steadily rising. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes my god. I'm sorry my god." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You better be." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang retreats his hand and steps away until he rounds Mingi and sits down on the edge of the bed. Roughly he pulls Mingi to lie on his lap, making the demon scoot up until Yeosang could feel the erection pressing against his leg with his ass on display. Liking what he saw he caressed the demon’s ass cheek, feeling how willingly Mingi melted under his touch, at every little thing Yeosang gave him. Let his fingers dig into the warm, soft clothed flesh but not yet too hard, Yeosang wanted to give him a false sense of security. So, he let the red haired man whimper for a little while, absolutely loving the way Mingi seemed to get more desperate with every second. If it was for the punishment or for more touches, Yeosang didn’t know and didn’t care about- Mingi would gain both anyway, just at different times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he could hear that Mingi hadn’t been ready for his punishment when Yeosang had taken his hand away and spanked the demon without further notice. Mingi jerked in surprise and a choked moan left his mouth, Yeosang seeing how the other clawed the bed beneath as much as he could to not move all too much. Which made Yeosang almost disappointed because he had hoped the other would try to be a brat a little more. Or, he could give Mingi the possibility to be a brat and make him believe it was his own decision, while Yeosang had expected such a reaction from the beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang smirked down on the body on his lap, holding the larger man down with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen well slut, as a punishment I’m going to spank you and with each slap, you will count them out loud for me to hear. If you don’t, the punishment will get worse, you hear me?” Yeosang let’s his hand push down Mingi a good bit, knowing the other must be in slight pain now yet the demon said nothing to it. “And you want to be my good little slutty demon, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, I wanna be your slutty demon, my god.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied he lets his one hand stay on Mingi's back while he lets the other one hover above Mingi’s ass for a bit, enjoying how much the demon squirms just at the thought of being spanked. And then he let his hand fall downwards, hitting the warm body underneath with such force that Mingi could do nothing but take in a sharp breath, his erection twitching strong enough for Yeosang to feel it against his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi rasps out of breath, his voice already laced with a layer of lust and desire, an absolute turn on for Yeosang, though he ignored his own erection for now. Yeosang let’s his hand linger for a moment before he withdraws it, letting it slap down again. He sees how Mingi tries to close his legs, to hold still but Yeosang knows what he tries to do but not yet interfering, hoping he could edge Mingi to where he wants him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tw- two!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now was the demon visibly shaking due to the strength Yeosang had put into those slaps, knowing very well that he was bodily wise stronger than most angels- and knew how to use it. And Mingi seemingly enjoyed the rougher treatment. With his little wings shivering and those sweet deep moans slipping past his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Yeosang’s hand spanked the demon for the third time, did Yeosang know that he had Mingi where he had wanted him- that he had broken the will to be good. Because Mingi moaned, cried out and Yeosang even believed he heard the other hiccup but no count left his mouth, no attempted to count to three. And Yeosang knew the demon was doing it on purpose, could see how minimal but still visible Mingi moved his ass, to present himself more for Yeosang while waiting to be scolded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be punished, and Yeosang would gladly deliver, especially after feeling how wet his leg became, the demon seemingly slowly coming to his limit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was stern, not an ounce of forgiveness swinging in it making the demon in his lap instantly whimper. Yeosang’s hand on the other’s back began to slowly creep up the tall man’s back until it laid between his shoulder blades resting there. For a short moment he was mesmerized at how perfect his hand fitted between the shoulder blades and hence the cute little wings, how almost gigantic his hand looked like compared to those </span>
  <em>
    <span>wings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I told you? You should count when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell you to do it. So why, you little brat, did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>not count, hah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi broke apart right under his hands and Yeosang relished in the feeling, felt how his entire being was vibrating at the knowledge of having the absolute control over him. That he was allowed to ravish his beloved- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopefully beloved- </span>
  </em>
  <span>wreck him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet he felt annoyed when the red haired man didn’t answer him, even tried to hold back his moans after Yeosang had placed his hand on his back. But his annoyance was all part of his plan and he couldn’t stop the smirk from spreading, licking his lips in anticipation. Mingi had run right into his trap, and if Mingi loved to be verbally humiliated, why shouldn’t Yeosang use this information for his benefit? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked you a question you filthy whore. Don’t test my patience.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon was still unmoving, now head almost pressed completely into the bed to filter those delicious sounds escaping his lips, which only fuelled Yeosang on even more. His sweetheart needs to learn whom he denies an answer and what consequences such disrespect has. Yeosang wasn’t having this behaviour, even if he was the one who had given Mingi the opening for trying it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end it would only mean more fun at trying to change those behaviours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really want to disrespect me so much that you even hide your face now? I can’t believe what a bad slut you are. Shouldn’t you already be on your knees and beg me to continue the punishment because it is what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Yeosang’s voice is rough, icy and sends visible chills down Mingi’s back which makes the cock pressed against his leg twitch even more. “I’m so disappointed in you, here I thought I could treat you nicely after we were done with your punishment and yet you dare to disrespect me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang clicks his tongue when Mingi finally lifts his head enough to role it sideways but due to the lace blindfold and the tears which were probably rolling down his face, Yeosang knew that the other couldn’t see anything anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to punish you even more as it seems, your lack of response isn’t helping you at all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yeosang says the pet name almost heartwarming sweet but the finality behind it was clear. “What we will do now is this. I spank you until </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> deem it finished, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>will count and you are forbidden to come whil-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang stops speaking when the body under his palms jerks violently, his eyes immediately snapping up to see two hands digging deep into the sheets and a mouth wide open, no sound leaving the mouth. A wet feeling spreading against his leg even more and Yeosang is stunned for a moment, couldn’t believe that Mingi would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>much into power play and verbal humiliation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This made you cum? Are you so needy for your god that his words alone can make you come? Pathetic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi whimpers, rocking his hips against Yeosang for any sort of friction but Yeosang pressed down between his shoulder blades, making the demon freeze up immediately. Even in his after orgasm state did Mingi seemingly register what he had done and what it implied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More punishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeo- God, please, I-I didn’t mean to-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes you did, you want to show me how much of a brat you are, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon shakes his head fast but Yeosang doesn’t believe him, feels how fast Mingi actually grows fully hard again, apparently eager for more even if the first orgasm had been already impactful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without letting the demon explain did he roughly pulled the demon by his wing up, savouring the pained cry escaping the other and his shaking form when he was halfway bend backwards. Yeosang lets his eyes cast downwards, seeing for the first time how Mingi’s cum and pre-cum had stained his pretty outfit and left a wet patch at the front where his full erection strained the clothing. Mingi’s wing was still shaking under his intense grip and wouldn’t Yeosang know it any better, would he say that Mingi had come </span>
  <em>
    <span>again-  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang all but growls when he noticed that this was exactly what had happened, the demon almost soaking in his own cum now, the stain becoming even larger while Mingi was heaving heavy breaths, lips quivering with every breath he took. But it wasn’t enough, Yeosang’s inner desire wasn’t satisfied yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he let the wing go which prompted the demon to let himself fall down forwards, just bracing himself with his hands between Yeosang’s legs while his chest was moving strongly, sweat running down his face and hair sticking to his head. The other looked already so wrecked but Yeosang wanted more, needed more, new he could give and take more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get up and kneel on the ground, now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi needed a moment to register his words because he looked at him through the laced blindfold and their eyes met. Yeosang’s eyes hardened at the contact when he saw how glossed over the other’s where with lust, and in the depths of his stomach spread a fire of possessiveness, not wanting that anyone would ever see Mingi like this again besides himself. Especially when he so pilantly did followed his orders- even if it took longer than Yeosang wanted it to take due to Mingi's post orgasm shaking- and how beautiful Mingi looked kneeling next to the bed, head raised and waiting silently. He shuffled closer to the edge and outstretched his hand, feeling how Mingi immediately melted into his palm as soon as Yeosang caressed his cheek, brushing those wonderful tears away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t here for soft treatment, that should take place in another occasion, right now however, he wanted nothing more than to be mean to the man he had fallen for, see him gasp and whine even more than he already had. With a painfully strong tuck did he pull Mingi down against his crotch, feeling the hot breath fanning over his own clothed erection and he had to bite his lip to not give away how much that influenced him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna suck me for as long as I want, slut. How about you do something right for once, even if everything you should have done today was nothing more than a failure. Do it right this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that Mingi had no way of opening his pants so he freed his erection with his free hand and enjoyed the feeling when his dick slapped against the tall man’s face, coloring those cheeks in an even deeper shade of red. A tongue slipped out of Mingi’s mouth and Yeosang groaned loudly when the tongue finally licked his erection. Yeosang saw how Mingi visibly gulped but he guided the other up anyways, poking the head against Mingi’s red bitten lips and pressed inside, Mingi willingly taking what was given to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Yeosang didn’t let the other take a break until he had pushed himself fully into the other, feeling how Mingi’s throat convulsed around his length a couple of times, fresh tears running down the other’s heated cheeks. Until Yeosang gave him free and Mingi let the cock slip out before taking deep breaths, coughing a little. That was something Yeosang would need to work on too, making the other take his length as if it was a present given to him by his god, and Yeosang is his god. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deeming that he gave Mingi enough time to breath did he pull the man back who, without much of a fight, began to lick along his length, sucking on the junction between cock and balls, only to let his teeth carefully graze over Yeosang’s sensitive skin- his own wings now vibrating at the addicting feeling of Mingi’s mouth on his erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without needing to tell Mingi did the demon take the length back into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, letting the tip poke his cheek before he deepthroated him again, willingly choking himself on Yeosang’s erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang let his head fall back, enjoying the hot mouth around him and the knot in his stomach growing, his lust so great by now, he was almost sure he could cum anytime now if it weren’t for his own strong will to last longer than actual necessary. That he would ruin Mingi completely before he would come once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a mischievous glint in his eyes did he eye the demon’s clothed erection, seeing how dirty the stained pants skirt mix looked like. And stepped down on Mingi’s length, not sparing the other a moment of understanding the situation when he clawed Mingi’s hair pushed him down completely on his length at the same time, holding him there. The stimulation made Mingi’s eyes roll back for a second, Yeosang saw it even through the laced blindfold, and stepped even stronger when he gave Mingi’s head free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi breaths rigged next to his erection while low whimpers occasionally slip out when Yeosang lifts his foot only to stomp down again, Mingi’s whole body jerking forward whenever Yeosang did that. Yet Mingi never told him to stop, his whimpers and whines only fuelling Yeosang to due more- to inflict more sinful pain to this all too eager demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tongue all but nibbles on his erection and Yeosang claws Mingi’s red hair, yet not stopping him. Yeosang rather enjoyed the difference in power. While he could practically do whatever he wanted with Mingi, could the other only do what Yeosang allowed him. It was almost sickening how satisfying it felt to have such dominance over the man he loved, yet he knew that Mingi was enjoying it, wanted to give away control and let Yeosang play with him how he liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a pretty needy slut Mingi, where have you been all my life?” Yeosang growls when his feet rubs over the demon’s erection, seeing how the other’s eyes flutter shut. “How many times I could’ve ruined you by now, just imagine. Your god could have made you feel infinity so many times, killing you and then bringing you back to life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, would’ve lik- liked that, my god.” Mingi nodded his head, his sweaty hair brushing against Yeosang skin and drawing a hiss out of his mouth. The other looks up at him with such innocent eyes, Yeosang could’ve sworn that Mingi really was clueless about his affection on him sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was the moment Yeosang decided it was enough torture for today- at least in this way, because he still had to pound this beautiful sculpted ass into the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done something right for once, good boy. Don’t worry, there will be more times where I’m going to have my way with you and then you will beg for this day to come back. I know that everything at once could be overwhelming for a amateur slut, so let me reward you a little.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang raised his feet, hearing how a disappointed and needy sigh left the demon’s mouth which made Yeosang chuckle darkly. Instead of pointing out did Yeosang let his hand slip away as well and mustered the utter wrecked state his demon was on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on the bed, face up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi nodded once more against his length before he tried to stand up, his legs giving up once and his body slamming down again. Apparently did the demon expect a scolding because he immediately bowed his head. Yeosang wasn’t going to comment on it until he thought that Mingi was maybe expecting it because it turned him on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So weak already? You’re really nothing more than a good for nothing whore. Can’t even stand up when his god tells him to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, my god, so- so sorry.” Mingi mumbled and almost directly stood up, even if he was still shaking and the tent in his pants was so clear, the skirt part was standing up painfully obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller male scrambled onto the bed and only when he saw Ming's behind did he was reminded that the demon had a tail and wondered deeply if Mingi might have pleasured himself while Yeosang had been unaware of it. For today he would let it slip, even when he was almost sure that this had most definitely happened. Yeosang would use this for another time when he could wreck him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he moved onto the bed as well, sitting down between Mingi’s spread legs, seeing how the younger’s eyes were half-lidded while casted on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang couldn’t wait any longer, the want to finally fill out this beautiful demon was so strong, he stripped himself from his clothing while Mingi wanted to strip himself- which wasn’t exactly possible with bound together hands. So, to finally see Mingi’s reaction, did he pull down the piece of clothing and relished in the way Mingi’s cock slapped back against the other’s well built stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi looked hot, sexy, and very intoxicating. Yeosang felt high from just looking at him, how would it be to finally be inside of him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon whined at the cold air hitting his burning hot skin and Yeosang leaned over him, catching those lips and kissing Mingi deeply, savouring the deep surprised moan at the action and sucked on the other’s tongue in delight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spat shortly in one of his hands before diving down again, not giving the demon a moment to breath while their lips crashed almost painfully. With the spitted in hand did he use the spit to circle Mingi’s rim and push a finger inside which slipped in surprisingly easy, a second and a third following shortly. Yeosang laughed darkly into the kiss, biting Mingi’s lip in delight before he broke the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You even fingered yourself for your god? Were you so eager to see me again, that you couldn’t stop from playing with yourself, like the bad boy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both hands travelled down to Mingi’s waist and before the other could even reply did Yeosang push in, the walls closing in on him yet he ignored the overwhelming warm feeling until he was flushed against Mingi’s hips. And Yeosang moaned deep, feeling the sweat drip from his own head and his eyes closing for a second due to the absolutely amazing feeling of finally filling out this bratty, slutty and needy demon he very much was claiming today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was, despite what people thought about angels, rather gifted with both length and girth, so he wasn’t surprised that Mingi took deep breaths, body arching on the bed so deliciously that Yeosang licked down his adam’s apple down to his collarbones and leaving open-mouthed kisses there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi’s laid useless on his stomach while Yeosang sucked hickeys on the prior perfect skin and enjoyed how they colored so quickly, yet he had still to move. And Mingi seemed to have the same thought because he began to roll his hips against Yeosang’s, making him groan and tighten his grip on the demon’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without mercy began Yeosang to pound into the demon who shrieked in surprise only to scream out his name in pleasure, saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>almost like a mantra and it had Yeosang smirk darkly, his own eyes darkened in desire. Skin slapping echoed back on the walls mixed with Ming's needy whines and pleas for more while Yeosang’s own deep groans were weaved in, they bodies heavily connecting time over time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw how Mingi’s tongue hung out on one side while his mouth was opened and eyes rolled back, his body completely surrendering to whatever Yeosang was giving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he rocked into the body beneath his, did Yeosang bite the other to his heart content, at some places sucking hickeys and contradiction himself with placing almost soft kisses down his throat. Almost. The teeth he involved where everything else bit soft, yet Mingi exposed his neck for Yeosang more, who took the invitation up glady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God- my god- please-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mingi began to beg, to move his hips back at Yeosang’s rough thrusts and thrashing his head in a desperate way. Yeosang knew what that meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God what? I don’t know what you are begging for if you don’t use your </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got the demon going, the whines getting louder and louder with each thrust, and the heat steadily rising not only inside of Mingi again but now also inside of Yeosang. He knew he would come soon but before that he had to make Mingi come again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, slut, what is it that you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- want you!” Mingi cries out when Yeosang thrusts against the certain bundle of nerves without mercy while pulling Mingi into each trust. “Want god’s cume in-inside, please- my god!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why deny such a good request. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang grabbed for Ming's neglected cock and pumps it a few times before the body beneath him jerks and ropes of white start to adore the demon, and stick to Yeosang’s hand. Still, Yeosang doesn’t stop thrusting into the demon while said one is sensitive and chases his own orgasm, feeling the knot inside of his stomach coming loose and finally painting the demon’s inside with his color. With his mark, his scent. Fucks through his own orgasm and stays seated inside while both of them are gasping for air, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang glanced down at the demon whose blindfold had moved and gave the sight free for Ming's eyes. Their gazes met and even through the still glazed over eyes did he see that whatever they had done, had been right. That they both had wanted this. So, he experimentally rocks back into the demon who whimpers in pain but Yeosang can see how the other already started to harden again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Licking his lips and eyeing the crop top he had totally forgot until now, did he bend down and took the zipper between his teeth. Carefully and sensual was the zipper pulled down by his teeth, and Yeosang stared at Mingi the entire time until he had opened the crop top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait- Yeosang- Are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you really believe we are done just yet? Oh Mingi, poor innocent Mingi, may you pray for forgiveness for your sins after I’m done with you, because your soul will forever be tainted by me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if the shudder running through Mingi’s body was an indicator enough, then Yeosang knew that this wasn’t just him, but actually the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang couldn’t wait to tainted the demon with his color. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come by and say hi, my dm's are always open :) </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs">Twitter</a> and my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs"> CC</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>